Dragons
Treatise on the Understanding of the Metaphysical Nature of Celestial Dragons and their Impact on Modern Sorcery. -Jaine Baylard, Court Wizard of Greyholt, circa 221-276 Dragons are a powerful and ancient race. They are divided between the Material Dragons which are chromatic and the Celestial Dragons which are metallic. The Celestial Dragons are one of the founding 4 sources of Magic in the universe. They granted unto mortal beings the ability to use sorcery magic drawing from their seemingly infinite cosmic pool of arcane sorcery energy. They not only have the power to grant Sorcery to the world or to any person or object they desire but they can also retract that power if need be. Some have debated this last aspect, and have asserted that their ability to retract sorcery from the entire material plane is infeasible even for the celestial dragons. Some scholars believe that the Celestial Dragons will one day retract all the sorcery from the world leading to cataclysmic disaster but most disagree. However this belief has spawned a small wizard sect known as the Legion of the Dragon that celebrates a “Dragon Day” once a year where as part of tradition they use as much sorcery magic as they can while they still have access to it. The group is often seen as a radical and dangerous group in the wizarding world as they let lose their sorcery magic without restraint on their holiday, often hurting innocent bystanders, and more importantly slandering the wizarding establishment. Luckily this group is small in numbers and not a terrible threat to the greater magical community. Celestial Dragons are widely spoken of, and the subject of much research, but there is little proven evidence of their interactions with the Material Plane. They are thought to live in the Celestial Plane hence their given name, and they rarely leave it. Some scholars believe they no longer exist, or some go so far as to say they never have! But they are often disregarded in the dragon research community for if they were no longer in the Celestial Plane why do we still have access to the sweet fruits of sorcery? Little is known what the Celestial Dragons do in their own domain. Some think they passively and intently watch the Material Plane, others think they take care of existential issues that the mortal mind cannot understand, and yet others believe they have in fact abandoned all of the Material Plane and will never intervene in our world like they have in tales of legend. I for one like to believe that each of the Celestial Dragons have their own agendas and personalities, with their true natures and goals partially dependent on their metallic origin. It is believed that the Celestial Dragons are not fertile, or at least chose not to have children. There is no recorded evidence of a metallic dragonling, perhaps because of the eternal and constant nature that distinguishes Celestial Dragons from the Material Dragons. As mortals we are limited in our magical sorcery abilities, even the greatest wizards of lore. However Celestial Dragons are believed to have kept a reservoir of untapped power of Sorcery. They not only have no known limit on their ‘spellcasting’ (our casting is terribly crude compared to their graceful art) but it is theorized that they can affect the world and manipulate sorcery magic in ways we can’t comprehend. Unfortunately, there was only a single tale recorded of significant contact with a Celestial Dragon. I’m sure my readers are all familiar with the story of Heisen the Dragonspeaker but I’ll refresh my readers. Zaros and Heisen were two brothers who both served their king’s court mage dutifully. When the court mage Alsalam passed, Zaros and Heisen competed fiercely for the title of the next court mage. Zaros beat out his younger brother and learned the secrets from Alsalam’s magically preserved last breaths. They included secrets in conjuration and abjuration but also included deep knowledge of dragons. It is thought by most scholars that this knowledge pertained to Material Dragons only. However his brother Heisen occasionally snuck into his older brother’s quarters, bypassing the magical defenses set up. Heisen as the tale goes would read Zaros’ personal magic logs and eventually became well versed in dragon knowledge as much as a mortal could be. When Zaros found out he banished his brother from the realm. But before the guards could detain Heisen, a white light began to shine all around him, engulfing him one moment and vanishing the next leaving only a polished slab of brass. The slab itself and its magical properties have been lost to us. Some believe it was an advanced form of teleportation, but my colleagues and I believe he was in fact granted admittance into the Celestial Plane, though I haven’t determined for sure their purpose for letting a mortal onto their plane, maybe he became something more? In such a case, he would be the only mortal known to have direct contact with a Celestial Dragon on the Celestial Plane. An Introduction into the Chromology of Material Dragons, a Scholarly Assessment -Koren Gallaris The Material Dragons are chromatically divided into 5 distinct types: Red, Blue, Green, White and Black. We have observed slight differences between them regarding their size and age during their life cycles. However, the biggest differences are their breath weapons, preferred habitat and we suspect personality as well. Each dragon type has a unique breath weapon type and a resistance to effects corresponding to their elemental type. Some scholars insist that there are witnesses of dragons holding immunities but I feel it is mere suspicion based on my personal experience. White Dragons have a frozen breath that can be potent in combat and are likewise resistant to the cold. They live in cold areas like northern tundra but do their best to keep to themselves. They are the most solitary of all the dragons and strongly dislike interacting with others both dragon and non dragon alike. Green dragons spit deadly acid from their mouths and have a resistance to acid and poisonous effects, more so than other dragon types. They live in forests, the denser the plant life the better. They are the most willing to negotiate with others, but are still reluctant to ever give up any treasure or territory. Blue dragons can strike with lightning from their mouths and likewise have resistance to lightning. They are the most territorial out of all the dragons and value their territory even above their treasure hordes, though their love of treasure should never be underestimated. They primarily live in caves and their eyes are able to easily adjust to changing light conditions. Though they spend most of their time in caves, they like to fly out of their caves and view panoramic views of their territory. Red dragons possess a deadly fiery breath. They are particularly greedy for treasure and have relatively short tempers. They prefer to live on top of high mountains but have been found to live elsewhere as well. Some scholars believe that they are the most dangerous chromatic dragon type due to their deadly breath combined with resistance to flame. However, most maintain that black dragons are the most deadly due to their disintegrating breath despite their lack of any elemental resistances. This position is held most strongly by the black dragons themselves. They not only think they are better than all non dragons and consider them to be lesser beings, but they also believe themselves to be better than the other dragons. This attitude seems to stem from their belief that they are closest in nature to the celestial dragons because their breath weapon is sorcery based instead of elemental based. As such they are to a small extent more purely a being of sorcery than their colored counterparts. This difference is slight in the wizarding research community, but to the black dragons themselves they consider this small difference to be of major importance. Black dragons prefer to live in ruins of ancient civilizations but recent ruins work well for them as well at times. Category:Beasts